


Saiyan-ish

by VegebulMelodies



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Language Barrier, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Three Year GapIn a horrible Gravity Chamber Accident, Vegeta loses all ability to communicate in Earth’s common tongue. How’s he supposed to help fight the androids coming if he can’t even TALK to the Z Fighters? Maybe Bulma can be of some help...Eventual romance and smut. This is probably gonna be a long one. Slow build with lots of angst
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	1. Boom

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve had this idea for awhile and it ended up being picked by my Patrons as one of my next stories! Enjoy ❤️
> 
> DBZ and the music inspiring each chapter do not belong to me. Please support to official releases of these products.

The sun beamed down heavily on the Capsule Corp grounds, though the heat didn’t keep the inhabitants from going about their lives. 

Just outside, trying to make the most of what he could actually do, a tall man with a scar over his right eye threw punches and kicks through the air. Sweat glistened on his brow, muscles straining beneath the bright orange gi on his body as he moved. 

“Come on Yamcha,” Puar whined in that high pitch voice of his, the tiny blue cat hovering eye-level with the human. “I know you can go faster than that!”

A frustrated growl brewed behind his closed lips as those closed fists flew faster, body straining further. Though he knew he was doing his best - especially considering a good portion of the Z Force was alien or had some kind of special abilities - Yamcha couldn’t help but simmer. Even from here, he could feel the spikes of hot ki echoing through the gravity chamber. 

_That Vegeta, he grumbled internally. He thinks he’s so tough in that little capsule of his, training at 300 times gravity!_

For such an arrogant asshole, he thought the Saiyan would have hit Goku’s level by now. Then maybe some of the rest of them could use the chamber and train. 

_It’s our planet anyway. He doesn’t even want to help, just get stronger and kill Goku!_

Regardless, Yamcha was determined to get stronger. He was not going to be dead weight in this fight! Already the Prince of All Assholes had killed his pride, sending those stupid green men to murder him before the real fight began. Now he wanted to murder one of his closest friends, just to say he’s the strongest! 

_He probably doesn’t even know what it means to protect something you care about_ , his inner tirade continued as he moved into kicks. 

“Hey, Yamcha! Need a break?” A feminine voice called. He turned; Bulma stood there, a tray of lemonade and what looked to be sandwiches in one hand. Her new hairdo - all of those blue curls styled into a perfect afro - and striped orange dress seemed to beam at him from across the yard, making her easy to spot even without her hand waving. 

Despite his irritation with her house guest, he couldn’t help but smile at her. They decided back when he first resurrected to just stay friends. Which was fine; they were always better friends than a couple anyway. That’s why they were so on-and-off throughout their relationship anyway. 

Well, that and he had a hard time saying ‘no’ when pretty women came on to him...

He knew his ex - more of his best friend, besides the other fighters - deserved better. And so did he; the fighting and bickering was overwhelming at times with Bulma. It just didn’t suit him to fight with someone he cared about. 

So, even though he had a want to keep training, Yamcha halted his movements and jogged over to her. He sat and chatted with the bluenette, never growing tired of her gushing over the smallest things he didn’t understand. 

That’s why he was here, right? To make sure she was safe. And to know he still cared and always would...

The room around the Saiyan’s body glowed a crimson red, the almost-overwhelming sensation of being tugged towards the ground steady at 300 gs. Around him, bots flew through the air with even brighter eyes shining. 

“Initiating defense program level 5,” the computer recited as the orbs grew closer. 

Vegeta growled, sinking lower into a stance. 

His hand unleashed a bright ball of ki, launching it at a nearby bot. The energy bounced, though, ricocheting around the room at a murderous pace. 

The Saiyan’s body struggled to lift into the air.

Bright flashes of his own blast shot around him, missing his skin by a hair. 

_I can do this! I am a Saiyan!_

A rage built within his solar plexus. At his inability to stand, his inability to surpass Kakarot...his weakness as a fighter...he didn’t know. 

Something started to shift; a bright, luminescent light spread from his body. A roar ripped from his lips as the chamber’s walls rattled and rocked. All of the bots melted away from the hit, desperately trying to communicate an error had occurred to anyone who would listen. 

Something cracked inside of him; a splitting pain formed momentarily in the center of his head. 

And then...it all blew. 

The chamber’s explosion had created a crater in the Earth’s crust. But the Saiyan still stumbled out, bleeding from every surface with his feet unsteady. 

“Vegeta! Are you alright?” asked Bulma worriedly, rushing for the man as he struggled to stand. 

He opened his eyes and spoke. But instead of words coming out, at least ones she could understand, it was a series of confused-sounding growls. 

Something fell from a scrap of skin on his forehead; it looked like a smashed computer chip. Her fingers carefully held it up; the technology definitely didn’t look to be her’s or her father’s. There were a series of barbs there, like a cochlear implant, with strings of hair and skin hanging off of it. 

The Saiyan looked at the chip and gasped. Hastily, he ripped it away from her and began to babble irately. Almost, panicked. 

Her eyes widened. She tapped his shoulder hesitantly; those bewildered eyes turned to her. “Can you not understand me anymore?”

Those black eyes widened before rolling to the back of his skull. 

His limp frame collapsed on top of the rubble, except for his head which Bulma had clasped in her hands hurriedly. 

Her shoulders shook, jaw hanging slack. 

_Holy shit..._


	2. Babel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DBZ and the music inspiring each chapter do not belong to me. Please support to official releases of these products.
> 
> Enjoy! xoxo

”I knew this would happen! He's been trying to do the impossible!”

”Oh, would you just shut up and help me put him on the table?!” Bulma screeched, half-shoving Yamcha out of the way. Vegeta’s skin was covered in cuts and bruises, some of which looked too deep for comfort. 

Her father came in right behind them, rolling up his sleeves. The cigarette in his mouth bobbed as he spoke. “Grab the tourniquets, my boy, and quickly. Top drawer on your right. Then run to the medical wing and tell them this is a code blue situation, please.” Though forever polite, there was an urgency and a worry to Dr. Brief’s requests that pushed the issue. 

Yamcha modded curtly, making quick work of handing the thin, rubber bands before booking it out of the door. There would be time to point fingers later. 

The bluenette continued in mostly silence, fuming while hurriedly stopped the bleeding. She tried the tourniquet on his right thigh - grateful for the incredibly short shorts he wore keeping the fabric out of the way - but the gush wouldn’t stop. From this angle, bone and muscle could be seen with frightening ease. “Dad,” she said quickly. “I need the cauterizing pen. I can’t stop the blood flow.”

Within seconds, it was in her palm. Her thumb clicked the side button; a small laser sprung out of the chamber, buzzing with electricity. 

“Sorry about this,” Bulma groaned right before pushing the split pieces of flesh together as tight as she could and pressing the laser against his skin. 

The body under her convulsed, hard. An animalistic roar of pain and surprise left Vegeta’s lips as he suddenly sat up. Strings of unintelligible curses filled the room...only issue is, she couldn’t understand any of it. He flailed, murder apprentice in those black eyes as blood tickled down his face. 

“Vegeta, you dweeb! Be still!” Her words were instinctual but Bulma could tell it was no use almost immediately; he didn’t understand her. 

Spitting fire, the Saiyan growled at her irately. Nostrils flared. Shoulders heaving. Fists clenched angrily as he sputtered alien words at her. He looked positively terrifying like this. 

She should've been scared. Shit, on a small level she was. But the fact that he was being so stubborn and probably threatening her when she was just trying to help royally pissed Bulma off. Instead of running like a smart person, she propped her hands on her hips and yelled, "That little stunt you pulled with the gravity chamber almost blew up my house! And now, instead of making you rebuild it from scratch - which you damn well should from how ragged you've been running my father over your stupid training - I'm trying to save your life. See this cut?" She emphasized the wound she had been working on, which was only a quarter of the way closed, by pressing it roughly with her hand. That earned a loud, growling curse. "Now that I have your attention, I've been trying to fucking close it so you don't bleed out! All I can say is it's going to burn like hell but it'll keep you alive. I don't have one of those fancy regen tanks built yet so you need to suck it up and let me help you. Got it?"

Vegeta glared at her suspiciously, eyes flickering from Dr. Brief's amused face to the utter rage still on Bulma's. Yet, he said nothing.

"Good." She held out a tourniquet. "Bite on this. It might help."

He studied the rubber in her outstretched hand but did not take it.

Rolling those bright blue eyes, Bulma mimicked biting down on the material.

Understanding perked in his gaze, but Vegeta still didn't accept it. Instead, he crossed his arms against his chest and stared at her.

She groaned, shaking her head. "Whatever. Your choice."

The laser extended again, this time with a cautious Saiyan watching the blade. When it made contact with the open wound once again, he grunted loudly, arms shaking with tension. Looking back, Bulma would think to herself how much he probably tried not to kill her in that moment. In all of the moments she had to cauterize his wounds. All that power and strength within a person makes it beyond difficult to use self-control in tough situations. Nevertheless, Vegeta was the epitome of self -control...and he didn't touch her at all throughout the process.

Once the main problems were done, the blue-haired scientist set about wrapping up the smaller wounds with disinfectant and gauze. She tried relaxing the too-tight muscles, massaging the creams in with her fingertips but the Saiyan refused to relax under her touch. He must have felt something, though; those angry lids had begun to droop as the pain subsided to levels he probably handled in secret constantly but distrust in anyone but himself keep him awake.

Still, Bulma completed her task in relative silence. Before she left the room, though, she made a point to look him in the face and say, "Stay."

His brow furrowed, eyes narrowing.

Enunciating her words, she continued, "No training. Stay here. I'll bring food."

The Saiyan growled as the bluenette turned and walked out of the room, leaving him alone. Crossing his arms in frustration - and instantly regretting it from the pain that sparked from his various wounds - he took in his surrounds. His body was on a cot with small, metal bars in the corner of an almost white room. A brown desk sat to his left along with a window. Though he'd never seen Earth's medical wards, he assumed that's what this was.

_Speaking of Earth..._

The fingers of his left hand rubbed the bandage covering his forehead absentmindedly. The communicator chip Freiza had installed under his skin, like all of his soldiers had done, was now gone. It was incredibly difficult to understand the words of the inhabitants around him, despite having learned about the planet when he first landed. He cursed himself for no longer having a scouter, having crushed it in his palm on arrival. Maybe with one he'd be able to understand the local tongue again.

_If I can't locate one, I'll have to learn the language the old fashioned way..._

Growling in frustration but too tired to move from his place, Vegeta stared at the ceiling of the room. Counting the minuscule white flecks of plaster there until the abyss finally came barreling down and he didn't have to think about his life anymore.

_Failure to ascend..._

_Failure to train..._

_Failure to kill that weakling I can't even surpass in power level..._

_...and now a failure in understanding what's happening around me..._

_Pathetic..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you my readers here on Ao3 and followers everywhere. I read each and every comment you give and, even though I don't always reply, the thankfulness I have for you is boundless. 
> 
> A very special shoutout to my Patreon supporters (my beautiful Blues, Princes, Super Blues, and Saiyans): 
> 
> GreyMochila, Bee, Mrs. Yuuwaku, Loreal Davis, Ayla Bo, Holli, Sara Beth, Allegra Kynge, Holli, Incarnate Warshade, and TheBrokenAnatomy
> 
> I love you all ❤️
> 
> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for updates, behind the scenes stuff, and mini-smuts. 
> 
> For specific email notification updates on this story, be sure to hit the ‘SUBSCRIBE’ button in the upper right hand corner of your screen.

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you my readers here on Ao3 and followers everywhere. I read each and every comment you give and, even though I don't always reply, the thankfulness I have for you is boundless. 
> 
> A very special shoutout to my Patreon supporters (my beautiful Blues, Princes, Super Blues, and Saiyans): 
> 
> GreyMochila, Bee, Mrs. Yuuwaku, Loreal Davis, Ayla Bo, Holli, Sara Beth, Allegra Kynge, Holli, Incarnate Warshade, and TheBrokenAnatomy
> 
> I love you all ❤️
> 
> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for updates, behind the scenes stuff, and mini-smuts. 
> 
> For specific email notification updates on this story, be sure to hit the ‘SUBSCRIBE’ button in the upper right hand corner of your screen.


End file.
